gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Pop 'N' Rocker Game
OPENING SPIEL: Announcer: "From Los Angeles, California; the music capital of the world, here it comes! The Pop 'N' Rocker Game… A Game in Concert!" Sponsor: "The Pop 'N' Rocker Game ''(show) is brought to you (in part) by (insert sponsor), and by (insert sponsor)!" Announcer: "And now, here's your host, Jon Bauman!" 'The Pop 'N' Rocker Game' was the short-lived, weekly musical-themed game show (mainly focusing on Rock) that lasted one season. The show's tagline was formerly known as "A Game in Concert". Gameplay Three contestants competed in this one-year-old game show focusing on rock music. Main Game Round 1 Five or six pop music trivia questions were asked; some of them having to deal with visual clues (such as pictures or clips from music videos). Each question was worth $50. Round 2: Countdown Round In this round, the three contestants played a 60-second speed round. Jon read rapid-fire questions and the first player to buzz-in with a correct answer won money. The first question was worth $50, and every question after that was worth $10 more than the previous. If time ran out while Jon was reading a question, he would continue and the contestants were still free to answer. The player with the most money at the end of this round won the game. If the game ended in a tie, one last question was read to the players who were tied; the player to buzz-in and answer that question correctly won the game. The winner of the game earned the right to play the "Superstar" Round. Superstar (Bonus Round) In the "Superstar" bonus game, the winning player had 30 seconds to unscramble the names of three bands. Jon would read a clue to each band. If the winning contestant could successfully unscramble the three bands, he/she won a $2,000+ prize package. Musical Guests On each show, well-known bands or artists came on the show to perform their compositions. The first musical guest(s) performed at the end of the first round, before which he/she/they were the answer to the last question. The second guest(s) was/were the answer to one of the scrambles in the bonus round, and would perform afterwards. Finally, the show would close with the first performer. Gallery Alternate Logos 7309395884 31deecc408 m.jpg The Pop N Rocker Game (2).jpg A Game in Concert.jpg Trade Ads and Tickets Pop_n_Rocker_Game_Sneak_Peak.jpg Pop_n_Rocker_Blurb.jpg Pop_n_Rocker_Flyer.jpg Pop_n_Rocker.jpg Pop_n_Rocker_Game_alt.jpg Pop_n_Rocker_1983.jpg 9atka8dy7g7tjv.jpg $T2eC16N,!)UE9s3wBeW9BRQ4,F1L2!~~60_57.jpg 301501_622902917724489_384556543_n.jpg|Ticket for the show The Pop 'N' Rocker Game (January 27, 1987 and August 23, 1983).jpg Development Presentation TPNRG_1.jpg TPNRG2.jpg TPNRG3.jpg TPNRG4.jpg TPNRG5.jpg TPNRG6.jpg TPNRG7.jpg TPNRG8.jpg TPNRG9.jpg TPNRG10.jpg TPNRG11.jpg TPNRG12.jpg Music Bruce Gary & Berton Averre Studio ABC Television Center, Los Angeles, CA Trivia Host Jon Bauman would later host another short-lived game show called ''Match Game-Hollywood Squares Hour in the same year for NBC Daytime from 1983 until 1984. Stations *New York – WABC *Los Angeles – KTLA YouTube Videos Oingo Boingo visits & performs on The Pop 'N Rocker Game Motley Crue visits & performs on The Pop 'N Rocker Game Full Episode Category:Themed Quiz Category:Music Category:Syndicated shows Category:NBC Universal Television Category:Fremantle Category:Short-Running Category:Flops Category:1983 premieres Category:1984 endings